We Are Monster High (song)
"We Are Monster High" is the second Monster High theme song. It debuted on June 6, 2013, as a music video on the ''Monster High'' Youtube channel. At the same time, the song was uploaded on the main website over the "Fright Song", which lyrics file was even deleted. As such, it appears "We Are Monster High" has replaced the "Fright Song" and likely will be featured in a new intro when Volume 4 launches. Credits * Vocals - Madison Beer * Publisher - Mattel Rhapsody Lyrics We are monsters we are proud, We are monsters say it loud! High school's a horror, can't get out of my bed Everybody's talking, but it's not in my head They say, "Don't be different, be like them instead," But they can't keep us down 'cause we're Monster High-bred. The clock is striking thirteen, Whoa oh oh oh oh! It's time to cheer for your team! Whoa oh oh oh oh! You are the ghoulest ghoul by far So don't be afraid of who you are! 'Cause tonight, we're gonna leave our fears behind, (Huh!) We're in it together, Stepping out and we're letting our spirits fly! (Oh yeah!) Stay fierce forever! Wa, wa, wa, wa-oh! Freak out if you dare! Wa, wa, wa, wa-oh! Your best nightmare! Don't stop rocking your right to fright! We are Monster High! We are monsters, we are proud, We are monsters, say it loud! Come on! Perfectly imperfect and we do it our way! United, not divided - won't get cast away! They say, "Go run and hide," But I just gotta say, we're drop dead gorgeous each and everyday! The clock is striking thirteen, (Whoa!) It's time to scream for your team! (Whoa!) We don't have to say goodbye; 'cause friends like these will never die! 'Cause tonight, we're gonna leave our fears behind, (Huh!) We're in it together! C'mon! It's time to let our spirits fly! (Yeah!) Stay fierce forever! (Wa, wa, wa, wa-oh!) Freak out if you dare! (Wa, wa, wa, wa-oh!) Your best nightmare! Don't stop, rockin' your right to fright! We are Monster High! We are monsters, we are proud! We are monsters, say it loud! (We are Monster High!) We are monsters, we are proud! We are Monster High! Notes * The song says "The clock is striking thirteen" when in real life, clocks and time in general only go up to 12:59. This may be in reference to the number 13 being an unlucky number and a sign of a haunted presence. Because of the number 13 has many superstitions surrounding it, the clock striking 13:00 may be a possible thing in the Monster High Universe. * The Thirteenth Stroke of The Clock is also a phrase that means that all previous events should be questioned if one thing proves to be incorrect. The thirteenth strike of a clock is a sign of a clock not functioning normally or striking an impossible hour. Category:Franchise Category:Songs Category:Mattel Category:Videos